


Oh, is it love?

by TortiTabby



Series: Bingo fics 2019! [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019, Age Differences, Dailybooth, Established Relationship, Japhan, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic, Through the Years, Wedding, hurt comfort, msn, spon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Oh, it is loveFrom the first time I set my eyes upon yoursThinking, 'Oh, is it love?'Dan and Phil's relationship through the years





	Oh, is it love?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @insectbah for being my beta reader for this!! <3  
This is for my bingo squares : Spon, Dailybooth, MSN, Age Differences, Japhan, 2019, Wedding  
I totally cheated. I'll be honest. My word count is kind of 1k short but ayy i'm counting it. lol  
  
Lyrics and Title : "Oh, is it love?" by Hellogoodbye

_ Oh, it is love _

_ From the first time I set my eyes upon yours _

_ Thinking, 'Oh, is it love?' _

“Hi!” Dan beamed brilliantly as he waved ecstatically to the camera. 

Phil let out a breath in a swoosh. 

He had been looking forward to this and overanalyzing anything that could go wrong that entire morning. He’d seen pictures of Dan. A  _ lot _ of pictures. Dailybooth pictures of him out living his life and making Phil’s stomach swoop in every one. 

They had spent the last month constantly on MSN. Skyping was a thought in the back of Phil's head the whole time, but it was a scary thought. Skyping felt like the next level. It felt real. 

**Phil: Not fair u’ve seen me & I havnt seen u **

**Dan: U hav 2 liar lolz **

**Phil: hear u then. Hows that XD**

**Dan: :( **

**Phil: We could skype?**

“Phil? Can you see me?” Dan asked in a timid voice, bringing Phil back to the present. 

“I can see you,.” Phil said as his face split into a wide smile and he came back to his reality. His reality that was somehow this funny, intelligent, attractive guy he really liked talking to him on Skype. The same guy he spent far too much time drooling over dailybooth photos of. He daydreamed about this, about talking to him one on one, seeing him on camera, seeing him in  _ person _ some day. 

His eyes met honey brown and even through the grainy computer screen he could feel the warmth from them. 

_ Oh, dear, it's been hardly a moment _

_ And you are already missed _

_ There is still a bit of your skin _

_ That I've yet to have kissed _

_ Oh, say, please do not go _

_ Don't you know, oh, you know that I must _

_ Oh say, I love you so _

_ Don't you know you, oh, know you can trust _

“I don’t want to go home,” Dan whispered. The train station was loud and it was all hurting Phil’s head. He knew they couldn’t both break down. It had been such an intense high being with Dan the last three days.

He wished they were still tangled in his sheets in the quiet of an empty house. He missed the taste of Dan’s skin and feeling how warm it was pressed against his in the early mornings. Three days were never going to be enough time. They had been some of the best days he’d ever had.

He squeezed Dan’s hand tight in his. “Halloween is barely over a week away.”

Dan nodded; his hair hung in his face, but Phil could see how wet his eyes were when he engulfed him in a hug. 

Far too soon the train to take Dan all the way back to Reading was ready to board and Phil watched Dan climb onto it, shoulders slumped and eyes red. 

Phil stayed on the platform until he couldn’t see the train anymore and smiled at the butterflies he got when his phone vibrated before he had even left the station.

_ We'll be holding hands once again _

_ All our broken plans, I will mend _

_ I will hold you tight so you know _

_ It is love from the first _

_ Time I pressed my hand into yours _

_ Thinking, 'Oh, is it love?' _

"I can't believe we're actually here in Jamaica. I can't believe you convinced them to let me come with."

Phil laughed at Dan practically vibrating with excitement. His face dimpled in a wide smile, bright brown eyes crinkled with it. 

"You're a YouTuber too you know?" He bumped their shoulders together and revelled in the delighted laughter. “There’s not anything planned until dinner.” Phil’s mind was already back to the warm bed dressed in starch white sheets back in the bungalow. He was eager to spend as much time as he could wrapped between them and Dan. 

“We should go swimming!” Dan exclaimed, already on his feet, staring towards the crystal blue water. 

Phil laughed. Dan’s excitement was contagious and the bed would still be there that night. He gave Dan’s hand a quick and subtle squeeze.

“Race you.”

They ended up actually being productive and managed to film some videos for their camera sponsor. 

Phil had to admit having fun, getting work done,  _ and _ finding an excuse to have his hands all over Dan on top of the floating platform were all major wins in his book. 

_ Oh, dear, it's been hardly three days _

_ And I'm longing to feel your embrace _

_ There are several days _

_ Until I could see your sweet face _

“Next time you’re coming with me.” 

Dan huffed a laugh or a scoff down the phone. Phil wasn’t sure which one or if there was a difference. 

“Me joining you on a family vacation might raise just a couple questions, Phil.” 

Phil bit his tongue. He wanted to say ‘who cares.’ He missed Dan and he was part of Phil’s family. Phil wanted him by his side under the hot Florida sun, hair curling from humidity and long legs clad in shorts. He wanted to spend whole days lounging in the pool with him with sunblock breaks and big hands rubbing it into his back. He just missed him.

“Some day,” he said quietly instead. 

Dan let out a sigh and Phil winced. He had definitely heard the disappointment in Phil’s voice and guilt tripping wasn’t his intention. 

“You’ll never guess what animal I saw today,” Phil said, rapidly changing the subject with Dan’s cackling laugh as his goal. 

Dan let him coax him into the new subject and if Phil booked tickets home a week early, then who had to know. 

_ Oh, say, wouldn't you like to be _

_ Older and married with me? _

_ Oh, say, wouldn't it be nice to _

_ Know right now that we'll be _

_ Someday holding hands in the end _

_ All our broken plans will have been _

_ And I will kiss you soft so you know _

“Look, Phil you can see it! Through the clouds there!” Dan was pressed against a window, eyes wide and full of wonder as he stared at Mount Fuji, finally showing itself after days of them trying to spot it. 

He turned around and rolled his eyes. “Why are you looking at me you goon? Look! Here.” He shook his head fondly and traded places with Phil. His hand lingered on Phil’s lower back. There was a sort of otherworldliness to Japan where they felt unseen. It was freeing and dangerous to be open in ways they never were outside of closed doors. Phil was addicted to the feeling. He leaned back slightly into it and shared a small secret smile with Dan.

“Look at how beautiful it is up here,” Dan said in awe, almost too quiet for Phil to hear. He glanced at Dan. The wind was blowing through his hair as he stared out at the scenery. A large gnarled cherry tree was behind him and Phil wished he could snap a picture with his eyes. 

“Can you believe we are in Japan? You’re insane for making this happen,” Dan laughed in disbelief. 

They had surprisingly little company around them. Even Mimei and Duncan were off getting black eggs. 

“Dan?” Dan turned to Phil. 

“I want to marry you,” he said in a hushed voice, casually. “Not now or before the book and tour. Maybe in a year or two. I don’t know – I just know I want to be your husband. I want to spend all the time we have with you by my side.” 

“Shut up.” Dan let out a wet laugh and wiped at his face. “I want that too,” he whispered. 

Phil chanced a look around and made sure they were alone before pressing a quick kiss to Dan’s lips.

_ It is love from the first _

_ Time I pressed my lips against yours _

_ Thinking, 'Oh, is it love? _

_ To ease every fear and dry up every tear _

_ And make it very clear, I kiss you and I know _

“I didn’t fucking tell them.” Dan was wound up, eyes wild and tired but Phil could see the tiger pacing that was his mind behind them.

“Okay, that’s fine. This is on our terms, Dan.” 

Phil watched helplessly as he crumpled into their sofa.

“That’s another holiday that I should have said something and didn’t, Phil. I just stared at my mum for a full minute before making some stupid story up so I didn’t look like a lunatic. ‘Hey Mum, surprise! I’m gay!’” He pushed his face into his hands and let out a muffled yell.

“Dan. It’s your story. It’s your door to open, and I don’t care when you do it or if you never do it. I think that you want to do it and that’s the only reason I think you should.” Phil sat at the end of their sofa. Sometimes touch wasn’t welcomed during a meltdown.

Dan crawled along the sofa and curled up into Phil’s side.

“I think it feels like the next step for me… I think it’s a big part of….” he trailed off.

“Living your truth?” Phil asked with a gentle shoulder squeeze. 

Dan sighed heavily. “I’ll try again on Easter, I guess.”   
They sat in silence until Phil jumped up and dragged Dan to his feet by his hands. 

“I have got a perfect bath bomb with your name on it. Go get your most comfortable pajamas and pick some out for me. Grab a few candles; I’ll run the bath.”

“Baths don’t solve everything.” But Dan’s lips twitched, fighting a smirk.

“It’ll be the gayest bath you’ve ever had, Daniel!” Phil yelled over his shoulder as he headed to the bathroom.

His shoulders relaxed at the sound of Dan’s hyena laughter from their bedroom. Things would be okay.

_ It is love from the first _

_ Time I pressed my lips against yours _

_ Thinking, 'Oh, is it love?' _

“To us,” Dan declared as he clinked his glass against Phil’s. The moon was full and high in the Nevadan desert sky, illuminating everything in a pale blue.

“To us!” Phil echoed. His insides felt warm and slushy even before a drop of alcohol touched his tongue. They were out. The world knew they were gay and could piece together that they were happy and in love and had been for nearly ten whole years. 

Dan beamed at Phil before staring at the unusual landscape. It felt like a different planet but Phil wasn’t sure if it was the scenery or just the air between them. 

Phil continued to stare at Dan. His eyes were drawn to him like a moth to a flame tonight. Dan had a small smile on his face and seemed so content. Phil couldn’t have been more proud of his video. He held his head a little higher, walked a little taller and lighter. It made Phil want to weep if he let himself think about it too long. 

“Hey.” Dan broke him from his trance.

“Hm?” Phil took another sip and looked over at him, only he wasn’t where he was sitting before but instead kneeling on the ground. 

“Phil,” he started, already choked up. “I want us to be a team forever. I want you always by my side and me by yours. I don’t know how I could have done these last ten years without you and I don’t know how I survived the years before that on my own. Still want to marry me?”

Phil nodded. He laughed over at him with misty eyes and pulled him up and onto his lap. 

“Yes. I can’t believe you beat me to it, but yes.” 

_ Oh, it is love from the first _

_ Time I pressed my lips against yours _

_ Thinking, 'Oh, is it love?' _

Phil surged forward as soon as they were given the prompt to kiss. As husbands.

Dan met him halfway, like he did in all ways of their life, and kissed him with a full smile. 

They were in equally ridiculous suits with a price tag that made Phil’s stomach flip. 

It really wasn’t a large affair. Their respective families were there, along with a small handful of friends that would hunt them down if they weren’t invited.

Bryony shot him an ironic thumbs up, but he could see the shine in her eyes.

Music played delicately throughout the sound of laughter at the reception. 

“My boy!” Kath pushed her way through the crowd towards them and to Phil’s surprise and amusement, engulfed Dan in a hug. “About time you made being part of this family official. You’re our youngest Lester now, so prepare to be spoiled.”

“Mum!” Phil laughed when she finally let go. She turned to him and wrapped her arms impossibly tight around him. 

“I’m always so proud of you, Phil. I’m so happy for you both.” She leaned back. “I love you two so much,” she croaked. 

She looked behind Phil and excused herself to go pester Martyn.

Phil turned around and Karen stood awkwardly in front of him. 

Phil liked Dan’s mum. He just never got a lot of one-on-one time with her, and well, when he did it was never as the person he truly was to Dan.

“Can I talk to you?” she asked Phil to his horror.

He nodded and shot a panicked look at Dan as they found a quiet corner of the room. Dan mouthed “what the fuck” back at him. 

“I wish I knew you the way that your mum –” she stopped and sighed. “I want to get to know you, Phil. I have three sons now and it’s time I knew you better. Both of you.” 

He didn’t have to turn around to know she was staring at Dan over his shoulder. “I want you to know that I’m so thankful. I’m so happy you found each other and well chuffed that Dan has you. Welcome to the family.” She sniffed and brought him in for an awkward hug.

“Alright, Mum. It’s my turn now.” Dan gave her a one-armed hug before leading Phil away.

“Where are we going?” Phil asked. He felt woozy from the wave of emotions he’d been hit with that afternoon.

“Trust your husband, Lester,.” Dan muttered. 

He pulled him over to a table that had sweets laid across the top of it. 

Phil snickered as they loaded their arms up with the goods and found a dark corner to sit in.

They watched and happily munched on their haul as their loved ones danced on, oblivious to their disappearing act. 

Dan hummed along to the music, fingers dancing along the keys he could visualize his head as he subconsciously analyzed the song. It was a quirk Phil has been fond of since 2009.

Phil waited for the song to end before sliding his fingers between Dan’s where they belonged. 

_ Oh, I kiss you and I know _

_ It is love from the first _

_ Time I pressed my lips against yours _

_ Thinking, 'Oh, is it love?' _

  
  
  



End file.
